Escape from Cyone
by GreyH
Summary: As Shepard's fight on Zorya ends, a new fight begins for Kaiden and James. A routine mission to an asari research facility, becomes a fight to survive and escape from an unknown creature that could be lurking within anyone, waiting to emerge! The questions that remains is who will be the greater monster to fight, these strange aliens or Cerberus?
1. Chapter 1 The Calm Before the Storm

Mass Effect/Aliens

Chapter 1

The Calm Before the Storm

Commander Shepard watched silently from the front of the ship as the Normandy rendezvoused with the Migrant Fleet. She smiled as she watched the small drop ship fly toward the Rayaa; Kal Reegar and the surviving quarian troops rested onboard and was gladly escorted by Tali. Their mission to Zorya nearly proved to be their last with mutated monsters acting under Reaper influence as well as crazed Blue Suns mercenaries. She only had to look down at her left leg and saw the bandages that covered her injury she received from Terralka.

"As well that ends well huh Shepard," Joker asked from his seat.

"I could have been a hell of a lot worse that's for sure," Shepard replied.

"Just like old times then," a familiar voice called out.

Shepard and Joker turned to see Garrus walking toward them on the near the cockpit.

"Good to see you up and about Garrus," Shepard said with a smile.

"Please, I think you took the worst of it," Garrus replied," Of course had I been there, things would have gone much smoother."

"My ass," Shepard remarked with a smile then added," I'd say I'm almost looking as bad as you are."

Garrus paused for a moment then said," Anyone who has never died please raise your hands."

Garrus immediately raised his hand upward and as he and Shepard looked around saw Joker had raised his arm as well.

"Traitor," Shepard joked.

"Well it is true," Joker said before returning his attention to the controls of the ship.

"As bad as things were down there, I'm sure Wrex would have loved it," Shepard said with a smile.

"No doubt about it, and I'm sure Liara would have loved the opportunity to study those creatures…as well as gather any useful intel for the Shadow Broker," Garrus added with a small chuckle.

Shepard smiled but that smile then faded as she thought about her other surviving teammate from the battle Sovereign and Saren, Kaidan Alenko. When they last met, it was on Horizon during a Collector attack, there was tension due to Shepard's involvement with Cerberus and although it did end rather peacefully, Kaidan made it clear his trust in the commander was deeply shaken.

"You ok Shepard," Garrus asked noticing the frown on her face.

"Just wondering what Kaidan is up too," Shepard said then smiled as she added," He missed a hell of a fight on the Collector Base and Zorya."

"That he did," Garrus said as he placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder then added," It will be quite a story when he hears about this."

Shepard smiled as she said," I doubt he'd believe any of it."

Elsewhere, an Alliance vessel moved at maximum speed toward the destination, the Asari colony of Cyone. A small military vessel carrying little more than a couple dozen marines, nowhere near large enough for an invasion but very effective in providing support for those in need. On board, Captain McCormick looked over the last of the mission details, the Asari High Command had spent a petition to Admiral Hackett, a team of scientists, comprised of human and asari, were working on a new discovery that had been uncovered when the local Eclipse mercs showed causing trouble demanding protection money.

As the other soldiers moved about the ship, either conversing with one another or checking their weapons, a lone marine sat by himself, slightly hunched over with his hands clasped together in front of him. His hair cut into a cut Mohawk, and bore a few scar across his face; there was a distant look in his eyes as he thought back to his past mission. Fehl Prime…the collector attack devastated his squad and the colony, but in the end they did get what they were looking for.

"Lieutenant Vega…you ok James," a fellow solider asked.

The newly promoted lieutenant suddenly snapped back to reality and looked up to see the lieutenant from the biotics dividion looking over him.

"You alright James," the soldier asked," You seemed to be spacing out there."

"I'm good man…I mean, I'm fine Lieutenant Alenko," James said with a light smile.

"Just Kaiden please, you and I are at the same rank," Kaiden said as he took a seat beside James," Fehl Prime right?"

James was silent for a moment then replied," Yeah."

Kaiden was silent for a moment then said," For the longest time I had a hard time getting past Eden Prime."

"Thanks for sharing Doc," James replied sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to play psychiatrist," Kaiden said," I'm only saying if you dwell too much on it, it will consume and destroy you."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll handle this on my own," James spat as he stood walked toward his locker.

A young private suddenly rushed in shouting," Anderson stepped down!"

There was silence and confusion among the others soldiers when Kaiden asked," What do you mean "stepped down"?"

"He's stepped down as Councilor," the soldier replied," Udina has now taken his place, it's all over the extranet."

"That's crazy," one soldier replied.

"Why would he do that," another asked.

"This is loco," James said toward Kaiden," Anderson got that position just a couple years ago and now to give it up."

"He must have his reasons," Kaiden replied.

"There's more," the young private said," It's about Commander Shepard! She's destroyed the Collectors!"

"What's that," Kaiden and James asked.

"Sources on Omega say they saw the Normandy enter the Omega 4 relay and escape some time later! And Cerberus is pissed, she blew up the Collector base and basically told the Illusive Man to fuck off," the young private added with a smile," She's still one of us! She isn't with Cerberus like we thought."

There was a look of shock across everyone's face, James and Kaiden were the most affected by this revelation. It had been some time since he saw Shepard on Horizon with Garrus and an unknown krogan, and even then he was reluctant to believe that Shepard had returned or that she was not simply a puppet of Cerberus.

James was equally shocked, but only because everything he went through on Fehl Prime now seemed meaningless. An indoctrinated Cerberus agent spelled the doom for the rest of his squad, forcing them to take on an over whelming force that completely decimated them.

"Where the hell are you getting all this crap from," one of the soldiers asked as he crossed his arms.

"Alliance is picking up a lot of back chatter that is being sent from Omega, to Illium to the Quarian Flotilla," private said," Shepard has been busy as hell."

The others soldiers began talking to one another as to all the news they had heard, Anderson leaving now Shepard destroying the Collectors and ending her partnership with Cerberus.

"Well shit," James said with a smirk," That Commander just won't sit still will she?"

"I've never known her to remain on the sidelines for anything," Kaiden added with a smile," I guess I owe her an apology if I get the chance to see her again."

"We first have to see this mission through," James added.

Suddenly over the intercoms, Captain's McCormick's voice boomed," All personnel report to the war room for briefing on the mission at hand."

The soldiers quickly moved to the war room, while James and Kaiden hung toward the back.

"So what do you think," James asked.

"I won't know until I see her again," Kaiden replied," What about you?"

"The Intel we gathered may now have been useless, but we did ensure that no further colonists were abducted and Shepard made all those bastards pay," James said with a smile.

Once assembled in the war room, Captain McCormick looked over his men then over towards Lieutenant Vega and Alenko. He had to admit he was surprised that Admiral Hackett personally chose requested that they accompany him on this mission.

"_These men are among the very best, one having served personally with Shepard_," McCormick remembered Hackett's words,"_ They'll help you see this mission through old friend._"

"_I hope your right_," McCormick thought with a smile then said," Alright listen up, as you may know were are en route toward the research colony of Cyone. The Asari high council has requested our assistance in dealing with Eclipse mercenaries led by Jona Sederis."

"The leader of the Eclipse is personally leading this attack," a female soldiers asked.

"Would make sense, Cyone is one of the planets in asari space," another replied.

"If it's an asari colony, why are we being sent there," the female soldier asked once again.

'It's a joint research facility," Kaiden calmly replied," There are humans scientist working with the asari researchers."

"That's correct," McCormick said then looked back over his information and added," Records also indicate that some salarian researchers have also been dispatched from Sur' Kesh."

"More than likely STG," James said.

"Whatever the case, their well being is our top priority," McCormick responded.

"What kind of research was going on here," Kaiden asked.

"All I know is there research dealt with biological matters," McCormick said," near the research facility, something was discovered and evidently the Eclipse think it's valuable enough to take for themselves."

"Are we to extract any survivors," James asked rather coldly.

"As far as the information goes we are to eliminate any and all hostiles but if things do get too hot, be ready to bug out," Captain McCormick replied," When we land we'll break up into small squads, Lieutenant Alenko will lead one squad and Lieutenant Vega will lead the other. Any questions?"

No one replied, they all understood their mission, but James was very tense upon hearing that he would be in charge of a unit once again. The faces of those he lost on Fehl Prime weighed heavily on him, the only other person to survive with him was last seen in a bar, attempting to drown the bad memories with alcohol or at the least kill himself.

"Dismissed," Captain McCormick said.

The Captain's words snapped James back to reality as he saw the soldiers disperse and returned to their previous duties.

"You alright," Kaiden asked.

"Yeah…fine, just…have a lot on my mind," James replied.

"We'll see this through, just have to take care of some mercs, and easy mission right," Kaiden replied.

"Right," James said with a light smile.

Elsewhere, The Illusive Man let exhaled a stream of smoke as he looked over the footage of the creatures that developed from his test subjects. Before the monitor, stood six strange creatures, their bodies covered in a black exoskeletal structure and the top of the head was almost like that of a banana, the back of the head heavy elongated. The creatures hissed as they looked all round them, but they had no eyes to visually see anything. Along the floor were several dead Cerberus troops, some showing signs that they had been impaled by the creature's spear-like tail while others had their head pierced.

A researcher who was monitoring the creatures sighed before replying," It's just like the last subjects sir. Despite using loyal Cerberus troops these creature are wild, only responding to each other."

"Find a way to get these creatures under control," The Illusive Man replied," At the very least, these creatures can be used a shock troops to be dispersed wherever we chose and wipe out any and all enemy resistance."

"Yes sir," the researcher replied then asked," Would you like me to go over what findings we have uncovered from our current studies?"

"What new information have you acquired," The Illusive Man asked.

"As seen with the eggs we recovered, the creatures within emerge and attach themselves to host creatures, during that process they implant an embryo within the host. After some time, the initial creature, which we have termed, face-hugger, will drop off seemingly dead after performing its task," the researcher replied.

"Correct, which would make it suitable for deployment," the Illusive Man said with a smile then thought, _"Enemy troops would make the mistake of investigating and be infected in the process_."

"The emerging of the xenomorph can vary depending on the overall condition of the host," The researcher said," The shortest being maybe two hours after infection and the longest being a day. Within a fee short hours the xenomorph will fully develop and become the adult we see before us. It is unknown at the time is infecting other species has different physical effects, but it is expected that they would still share the same physical defenses, jaws, claws and Tail as well as acidic blood ensure attacking at close range would prove fatal."

"Excellent," The Illusive Man replied then asked," What about our mole on Cyone?"

"Last communication with him stated they found the same creatures by the research facility," the Cerberus researcher replied," he also says the Eclipse mercenaries have been harassing them, but there has been no contact for several hours."

"I won't let those mercenaries take what would be far more valuable and useful in Cerberus hands away from me," the Illusive Man spat," Make sure the team in briefed on what they must do before arriving at the colony."

"Yes sir," the researcher said before ending the transmission.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Enemy

Mass Effect/Aliens

Chapter 2

Hidden Enemy

The Alliance soldiers quickly geared up as the ship entered Cyone's atmosphere. Kaiden and James looked out the nearest window and saw a large fuel reactor down below with several individuals working around it, but their destination was still some distance away. A few minutes later, they saw it, a large facility with multiple levels and one long tube-like structure running from the compound to a series of rocks.

"That must be the place where they found this new discovery," James pointed out.

"Most likely, can't think of any other reason they would have that structure connected to the facility," Kaiden added.

Caprain McCormick studied the as the Alliance vessel circled the base, he himself could see the damage that was more than likely caused by a gunship and sure enough found at least two gunships that bore the Eclipse marks near the facility. Surprisingly there was a third some distance from the first two, but this was covered in flames after apparently crashing.

"That downed gunship," Captain McCormick said aloud," what in the hell brought it down?"

"What do you mean sir," the pilot asked.

"This facility has no type of anti-air defenses, I'd have to guess that it was taken down from the inside," Captain McCormick replied.

"Perhaps the Matriarchs sent some Asari Commandos to help the researchers," the pilot added.

"It is certainly possible, we'll know more when we land, find us a soft spot and we'll examine this place," McCormick said as he crossed his arms then added," See if you can get in touch, maybe someone inside can let us know what is going on?"

"Right away sir," the pilot replied before trying the comm frequency," This Alliance vessel SSV Lexington contacting Research Facility Athame, please respond."

The pilot waited patiently while still circling the base but heard nothing, not even static.

Once again he called out," This is SSV Lexington to Research Facility Athame, if there is anyone there please respond."

Within the facility, in the communication room, a large figure slowly moved the room in search of it prey. It heard the noise coming from one the machines and quickly turned its attention toward the console. It hissed loudly before slashing repeatedly at the console completely tearing out the components. Once it had finished it screeched then quickly exited the room to continue its search.

"There's no response sir, but it seems like someone sabotaged it," the pilot replied.

"What do you mean," McCormick said.

"While I was contacting them, the channel was still active just no one was responding, but it just went dead," the pilot replied.

McCormick was silently then announced over the intercom," Attention everyone, standby with" weapons ready, we're about to land."

The soldiers did as they were told, with weapons drawn they stood by the bay door and felt as much as heard the rumble as the vehicle slowly came to a halt as it touch down. James and Kaiden watched as the bay door slowly descended and motioned for the soldiers to hit the ground and disperse. The soldiers filed out and began to disperse in groups of eight. Captain McCormick watched as the final squad moved down the ramp and he silently took in his surroundings.

He then moved a finger to his comm. Piece and said," Ok Jenkins, once were clear get airborne, if we got more hostiles in bound I want to know about before they touch down."

"Yes sir, good luck down there," the pilot replied.

"Don't need any luck," McCormick said with a smile as he moved down the ramp," I've got plenty of ammo with me."

Once he was clear, McCormick watched as the SSV Lexington took to the sky once again before joining up with his team then motioned for James and Kaiden to join him.

"Alright, before we even get in here, I want this perimeter secure," McCormick said then pointed toward the gunships and added," Alenko, make sure we don't have any surprises waiting for us and see if you can figure out what brought it down."

"Yes sir," Kaiden said with a salute before he and his squad moved toward the burning gunship.

"Vega, you and your squad check all around the west side of this facility my team and I will search the east side," McCormick said," Once clear, find me an entrance!"

"Yes sir," James replied with a salute as well.

As Kaiden reached the wreckage, he shouldered his weapons and raised his hands to use his biotics. Two large pieced of metal were slowly raised upward then quickly tossed aside much to the surprise of his soldiers.

"Wow," one soldier remarked.

"You just wait until I get really going," Kaiden said with a light smile," but now's not the time to be impressed."

Kaiden once again took up his weapon and turned the small light on its side on to investigate the interior of the ship. Much of the inside was burned and heavily damaged, Kaiden was able to make out the shapes of some figures, but with the fire couldn't even tell what species they were.

"You need any help sir," one of the soldiers asked as he also stepped into the ship.

"I think I'm ok," Kaiden replied," Check out those other two ships, but don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Yes sir," the soldier said with a nod before exiting the ship.

Kaiden continued his search, and did note a strange burn in the structure of the ship, but attributed it to the fire. He then noticed a human merc slumped over on a nearby bench, his right arm was missing and there were large gashes across his body. Kaiden paused as he studied the body then turned his attention to the pilot seat. The pilot was an asari, and although her body had been heavily burned from the fire, he noticed the large entry wound in the back of her head.

"_That's a pretty deep wound, but if it's a bullet…then where is the exit point_," Kaiden thought before bring a finger to his ear piece and asked," What did you find on the other ships?"

"Nothing Lieutenant, both of these ships are empty," one of the soldiers replied," Looks like the mercs didn't get the chance to get them even prepped. How about you sir?"

"No survivors, fire damage is pretty severe, but if I had to guess, there some kind of mutiny of the ship, someone turned on the others," Kaiden replied then added," Let's regroup with the captain, I'll report what we found."

James and his teams finished their rounds; all was quiet outside the facility with the exception of the damaged gunship. One of the soldiers in James' squad, found an entrance point and began to bypass the lock command and after a few short moments smiled as the door opened for the team.

"Good work," James replied then pressed his ear comm and said," Hey Captain, everything is secure on our side and we found a door leading into the facility."

"Good work lieutenant, it's the same on our end and we've also found another entrance point," Captain McCormick replied," We're moving in and heading for the lower levels. Wait for Lt. Alenko and his squad then make your way inside. I want your team to head for the top level and Alenko's team to move toward the third level. If you find out anything shout out."

"Yes sir," James replied before looking around and found Kaiden approaching and asked," Did you guys find anything on the gunships?"

"Two of them are empty, haven't been prepped yet," Kaiden replied then added," The crew on the downed one are dead, badly burned from the fire, appears to have been taken down from the inside."

"The inside, you mean one of the merc sabotaged it," James asked.

"That, or possibly one of the individual here at this facility brought it down, no way to know for sure," Kaiden replied.

"I see," James said then added," The Captain's already inside heading for the lower levels. My team is to head straight for the top while your team heads for the third level. Hopefully we'll find out what happened here."

"Hopefully, well let's get in here," Kaiden replied.

With a nod, James, Kaiden and their teams entered the facility before branching off to hit their perspective areas. As they made their way through the compound, they found it had been ravaged. Signs of fire damage and gunfire were evident all around them, certain hallways had been sealed off with make shift barricades, but the sight of the bodies was truly upsetting. Eclipse mercenaries and various researchers could be seen in different stages of trauma.

"What the hell happened here," a female soldier asked," looks like a group of krogan or vorcha came through this place."

"Eyes forward," Kaiden snapped then said," There, lab up ahead, let's see if we can find out what happened to these people?"

Upon entering the lab, Kaiden and his squad were shocked to find most of the walls stained with human and asari blood, but even more horrifying than that, was the sight of a couple Eclipse mercenaries within the room. The asari merc was slumped against a nearby wall and a salarian merc lay on the ground face upward, but what they both shared in common were the large holes in their chests.

"What the hell did that," one of the soldiers asked.

"Shotgun maybe…or possible a Carnifex pistol," another soldier replied.

"No," Kaiden calmly said as he studied both bodies," Look at the wounds, the trauma looks like it exploded from within. Something came out of them!"

"What could have done…what the hell are those things!" a solider shouted as he raised his gun upward.

Kaiden quickly stood with pistol drawn in the direction the soldier had drawn his assault rifle and across the room, lay a strange black creature upon one of the tables. Kaiden studied the creature for a few seconds then lowered his gun when he realized it was not moving.

"It's dead, weapons down," Kaiden said as he started to move toward the creature.

The others followed and examined the remains of the beast, its chest was riddled with several bullet wounds, but its skin was unlike anything ever seen before. A type of exoskeleton like that of insects back on earth, in addition to that was the strange head, with the back half much more elongated that the front of its face.

"What the hell is that…rachni," one of the soldiers asked.

"No…I've seen the rachni but have never seen anything like this," Kaiden said as he caustiously reached out and turned the head from the left to the right then opened the mouth.

"Sir," one of the soldiers asked.

"It's ok," kaiden said with a heavy sigh of relief as he removed his hand from the creature," Very strange…a second mouth hidden inside and no eyes, wonder how this thing even sees?"

"There's another one over here," another soldier called out.

Kaiden turned toward the next table to see a flesh colored creature that slmost resembled a scorpion, but it tail was far too long and had no point. Kaiden also noticed a tube-like structure in the center of its body but couldn't even begin to fathom what kind of creatures they were.

"Very strange indeed," Kaiden said then thought about what Captain McCormick said," _This facility was used for studying biological matters, that must also include the discovery of a new species."_

"Lieutenant sir, we have a working console here," one of the tech experts replied.

"See if you can find out what happened here," Kaiden sternly replied then moved a finger to his ear piece and said," James! Captain! We're on the third level and have discovered some unknown creature."

"It wouldn't happen to be a big black bug," James asked.

"I take it you found one as well then," Kaiden asked.

"Just came across one…strangest thing its it's been cut in half but its blood seems to have eaten through the metal, almost like acid," James added.

"The lower levels appear to be caked with some strange black organic texture, have no idea what the hell it is but we're moving onward," McCormick said," Find me something, anything that explains what the hell is going on in this place."

"On it sir," Kaiden replied then turned toward his tech expert and said," How's it coming?"

"We managed to salvage some of the data, shall I play the entries," she replied.

"Do it," Kaiden said with a nod.

The first journal began to play, initially there was some static but it cleared up to show three of the researchers, a human and two asari examining another asari, but she had one of the strange flesh-colored creatures wrapped around her head.

"_The creature we now see attached to Dr. Manali evidently appeared from one of the strange pods discovered in the cave," _the human researcher replied then added_," At the moment, we are unsure of what it is doing but vitals for the doctor are steady."_

_ "We have to get that thing off of her," _one of the asari researchers pleaded_._

_ "Don't be foolish, we tried that earlier and you saw this things blood is acidic, burned through our equipment and the floor, nearly burned my hand off," _the second asari researcher replied angrily_," How exactly will we help her by burning her face off."_

_ "Please, I've already contacted members of STG and they'll be here by tomorrow, all we can do now is monitor her condition," _the human researcher replied before the feed cut out_._

"That thing was attached to her face," the female soldier asked in disgust.

"Seems that way, what else is there," Kaiden asked.

The entry started up, the asari who had been smothered by the strange alien, was once again lying on the table, and although it was no longer attached to her face a large hole was now present in her chest.

The previous human researcher reappeared before the camera and said," _Some time ago, Dr. Manali regained consciousness, the strange creature that had attached itself to her face had fallen off dead, there was a great sense of relief…that is until she began to cough violently. Right there in the mess hall with the rest of us, she began to cough and thrash about violently. We tried to stabilize her but, something exploded from within her body, a new creature erupted from her chest. This thing…this monster quickly leapt from her body and slithered away before any of us could catch it. God help us all. We've made sure to put the rest of the "eggs" in stasis to avoid any other casualties. _"

"I can't even imagine having something exploding from my body," one of the soldiers said.

"That's a hell of a birth huh," another joked.

"Show some respect for the dead," Kaiden snapped.

"Yes sir," the jokester quickly replied.

"We got one final journal entry sir," the tech soldier replied.

"Let's here it," Kaiden said.

The final entry began and showed two asari struggling to carry in a large creature, one that resembled the dead insect that now lay on the table, but its head was slightly different. It was not quite as elongated, and rather than being rounded in the back of the head, it had the familiar asari head fringe. The two researchers heaved the body onto a table before quickly rushing out. In entered the human researcher as before, but he too was no longer the same. His right arm was missing below the elbow and a horrible burn mark now covered the right half of his face.

"_This thing, is evidently the same creature that exploded from Dr. Manali's chest now more than a day ago. It's growth rate in astounding, as is its ferocity. Our experience tells us that it tend to hide away in dark areas, completely out of sight, ready to pounce at a moments notice. When I found it, it was hanging from the ceiling smiling at me, or atleast what I would call smiling as it beared its teeth at me. It killed half a dozen individuals and nearly killed me before finally being destroyed. We will continue to study it, but will not attempt to go near those eggs until we know full well what we are dealing with. From what I've seen though…these creatures need to be destroyed! If they were to ever reach a heavy populated area, it could be the end. We've asked for additional support now that the Eclipse Mercenaries are showing up, they want what we found, but its worthless to them. We should be fine so long as…_"

Before he could finish a loud explosion was heard and the feed cut to static, but the sound could still be heard.

"_The Eclipse…uh no, main power is failing! If the stasis field around those eggs goes down, those things will get loose! Have to hurry and…_"

The journal suddenly cut to static before finally shutting off, much to the shock of Kaiden and the others. Kaiden looked back at the dead creature that lay on the table then over toward the dead Eclipse bodies and the cold realization that other creature like what he had seen on the journal were now loose in the facility and there was no way of knowing if they were the only ones. Suddenly something clicked for him, the researcher mentioned he eggs being kept in the lower levels.

He quickly brought a finger to his com piece to warn his CO when Captain McCormick shouted," We're in the lower levels, have several dead bodies here. Looks like they've been attached to some strange black material with some kind of adhesive, I'd dare say saliva. Strangest thing is they all have holes in their chest."

"Captain, you got to get out of there," Kaiden shouted.

"Say again Kaiden, didn't get any of that," Captain McCormick replied.

"Captain, these things are some kind of parasite, they attach themselves to a host then evolve into a larger more lethal creature, watch out for some strange eggs," Kaiden shouted.

"The hell are you talking about Kaiden," James said as he joined in.

"There are unknown life forms loose in the facility, they may try and hide in the darkness but you can not underestimate them, they have acid for blood," Kaiden replied.

"Acid for blood, you got to be fucking kidding me," James said rather surprised.

Unknown to him and his team three entities were sneaking up behind them, anxiously waiting to attack.

"James, Kaiden, I'm only receiving static on my end, were moving on to continue our investigation," McCormick replied," If you can hear me, keep looking for survivors."

"Captain," James shouted then once again shouted," Captain!"

Suddenly, a strange blue sphere appeared from out of no where and quickly began to pull in two of soldiers in James' squad, forcing them to spiral in the air. Before james could even form a syllable the roar of gunfire forced him and the others no affected by the sphere to take cover, those caught by the pull were riddled with bullets.

"Kill the fuckers," a female voice shouted.

James peered from cover and saw three asari in yellow armor firing away to which he shouted," Eclipse…open fire!"

Back by the fuel reactor rested the SSV Lexington, the young Alliance pilot sighed as she checked the time, it had been far too long since the captain and his team deployed, but she would follow orders and wait until being called in. Unknown to her, two Kodiak shuttle flying by in stealth mode, inside the Cerberus shock troopers checked their weapons and going over the final details of the plan.

"Listen up, are orders are to retrieve what samples we can, if possible retrieve the adults alive but dead will also be useful, the eggs are to retrieve un harmed," the commander stated then added," any resistance is to be terminated with extreme force. Is that understood?"

The rest of the troopers nodded in unison and quickly took their seats as the shuttle began to descend. Once the shuttle came to a halt, the door opened and the troopers quickly shuffled out with Matlock assault rifles in hand examining the area before entering the facility.

To Be Continued


End file.
